jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Artifacts and Talismans
The talismans represent the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. They each hold on aspect of Shendu's power. History Long ago, Shendu's subjects rose up against him, led by Lo Pei. Using an extraction spell, he trapped Shendu in statue form, releasing his powers in the form of twelve Talismans. Lo Pei scattered them across the globe, to make sure Shendu would never rise to power. It would be a thousand years before Shendu makes a deal with the Dark Hand in exchange for treasure. However, they only got him two talismans while their nemesis, Jackie Chan, had ten. By tricking Jackie's Yang side, Shendu rose to power. Near Hong Kong, at Shendu's palace, Jackie used a potion dabbed on his hands to try to extract the Rat Talisman to turn Shendu back into a statue. However, the talismans ended up in the Dark Hand's hands, who tried to using it for crime until Shendu came back as a spirit, but the talismans were of no use to him. the J-Team was able to recover the Talismans and had them locked in Section 13. After Shendu was banished to the Demon Netherworld, the Dark Hand sought to steal the Talismans only for them to be destroyed by a laser cannon in a three-way fight between the Enforcers, Daolon Wong and the Chans. The powers of the Talismans then shot to find a host to house their powers. To identify the host, it had to be noble. The Chans were able to get nine of the power animals, except three, for the Pig and the Rooster were part of Daolon Wong and there was no dragon left on Earth. They tried to place the Talisman powers within replicas Tohru carved but no success. So Wong resurrected Shendu to gain combustion only for Shendu to betray him and began to slowly regain his powers. Luckily, Uncle, Tohru and Section 13 produced another extraction spell, trapping Shendu in statue form again and the Talisman were forged again. During the battle against Drago, Jade had everyone throw their talismans to Shendu so he could fight against his son. Using a reversal spell, they banished Drago and Shendu from the Earth. Twelve Talismans Rat Power of Reanimation; "motion to the motionless". Gives inanimate objects life. When Shendu was under the spell of Lo Pei, this talisman was required to maintain his form if the Talismans were used to free him from statue form. Found in an ancient Chinese lantern. Ox Power of Super Strength. Found in an ancient Mexican temple by El Toro Fuerte. Later found by Jackie on the mask of El Toro Fuerte. Tiger Power of Balance. When halved, it also splits the user's positive and negative halves (Yin and Yang) into two separate beings, each holding a half of the talisman. Can also be used to find the "other half" of a broken object. The two beings rejoin when they reunite the broken talisman. Was found within a pie. Rabbit Power of Super Speed. Was found stuck in the shell of a tortoise in the Pacific. Discovered by a news report about a turtle with amazing speed. Combined with Rooster equals flight. Dragon Power of "Combustion". Allows explosive energy to be discharged from the talisman. Valmont fused it on his hand. Found in a volcanic cave. Snake Power of Invisibility. Found in a secret passage in a cave, near the Amazon River. Later it was stolen by Viper and later recoverd by Jackie in a museum. Horse Power of Healing. It can "if activated, the Noble Horse expels all alien forces within," curing the user of illness (foreign bodies), and can also heal physical injuries, repair broken objects and instantly relieve physical pain and disorientation (sea sickness). Found within a structure atop an unnamed mountain. Sheep Power of Astral Projection, or the ability to eject the soul from the body and wander as an invisible spirit and able to enter a person's dreams. It was first found in a crate. Monkey Power of Shapeshifting. Any item/person/animal may be changed into the shape of any animal. When used by Ratso, it turned him into a rat. Found in Micronesia, underwater. *It should be noted that the first time that the monkey talimas was used on an inanimate object, it turned into a living animal(jade tried turning a log into a death ray, but it turned into a manta ray instead) but when used afterwards, all inanimate object just changed their shapes Rooster Power of Levitation (Telekinesis). Found embedded in a shield in an unnamed Bavarian castle. This was the first Talisman found. Combined with Rabbit it creates flight. Dog Power of Immortality; "The Dog is best friend to Man, it restores youthful energy and grants Eternal Life"; it can negate the effects of aging (the user won't turn young again, but they will feel like they have) and make them invulnerable, (this was humorously pointed out when Finn collided with a bridge while atop a moving train, who responded with a painful groan,) but only for as long as the user is in contact/wearing the talismen. Found in a wall of a windmill. Pig Power of Laser/"Heat-Beam Eye Blasts". The user is given lase beam powers with their eyes. Found on a Bavarian clock tower mechanical pig with cymbals. The Talisman Powers In season 3 both Daolon Wong and the Dark Hand manage to break into Section 13 and attempt to steal the Talismans. However, Jackie fires a powerful laser cannon at the bag of Talismans, intending to destroy them for ever and put an end to Daolon Wong's plan. But though the Talismans are destroyed, their magical powers are not, and the powers are scattered to the winds to possess the noble descendants of the original animals of the zodiac. So instead of ending the Talisman quest for good, Jackie started it all over again. The Noble Animals Dog The noble dog with the power of immortality was discovered at a dog show. But to the Chans' surprise the dog was actually a stray and was not part of the show. Jade named the dog Scruffy and adopted it as a pet. It should be noted that throughout the series, jade thought scruffy was a cross of several other breeds Tiger The noble tiger was called Sasha and was the star attraction in a show in Las Vegas. When Jackie tried to take the tiger its Ying Yang power was activated, and started splitting jackie into his light and dark side. But Jade knocked Jackie out of the way before the process was complete, leaving Jackie with two heads. However, once he manages to bring the two tigers together again he is returned to normal. Rat The noble rat with ability to give motion to the motionless was discovered in a Mexican temple. However the rat's power was activated and a statue of the Mexican sun god Quetzalcoatl was brought to life. Monkey The noble monkey with the power of shapeshifting was named Haiku and belonged to a Japanese Ambassador on vacation in Hawaii. When Jackie went to collect the monkey, the Monkey King, freed from his puppet form, followed Jackie intent on getting his revenge. Rooster Jackie found the noble rooster with the power of levitation hovering around the Patronas Towers in Malaysia. He later took it to Kansas, where it made friends with the noble pig, Mordecai. Jade named the rooster Eggbert. Pig Jade and Jackie found the noble pig with the power of heat beam eyes, called Mordecai, on a farm in Kansas. Mordecai made friends with the noble rooster, Eggbert, and the two joined forces and began floating around the town. Snake The Chans found the noble snake with the power of invisibility in an Indian bazaare. The snake was in a egg, which Tohru's mother dipped into her tea to relieve her headache, causing her to turn invisible. Sheep The noble sheep with the power of astral projection, who called himself Baab, was located in the Scottish highlands, near Loch Ness. Daolon Wong managed to absorb the power and used it to release Jade and Jackie's souls from their bodies. He then put a spell on their bodies so that their astral forms could not return. Uncle managed to perform a spell to return Jade and Jackie, but the spell went wrong and Jade ended up in Jackie's body and vice versa. Rabbit The noble rabbit with the power of super speed was found in Wyoming, disguised as a Jackalope. It was named Lucky, and was the mascot of a football team. Horse The noble horse with the power of healing was located in London, at the Campton Racecourse. It's name was Royal Medicine. Valmont belived that the horse's ability would return him to his normal size after Daolon Wong shrunk him, but it merely healed his paper cut. Ox The noble ox with the power of super strength was in the Himalayan Mountains. Uncle managed to release the power from the ox and place it in his own body temporarily, to protect it from Daolon Wong. Dragon As dragons were extinct, the Dragon power could not be placed in a host. Knowing this, Daolon Wong managed to release Shendu, planning to claim the power of combustion when it came to possess Shendu. However, Shendu betrayed Daolon Wong, and took the power for himself. He then went on to steal the other 11 animals and claim their powers, but Uncle performed Lo Pei's spell and returned Shendu to stone, recreating the Talismans. Category:Magical Objects